Kobra
How Kobra joined the Tourney Kobra could be described as Mortal Kombat's stock street brawler character. Infamous for his brutality and savage killings, Kobra shows no mercy to his opponents. Introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deception as the second of Kabal's recruits for the new Black Dragon, he is a gifted young martial artist, eager to put his skills to the test. After Kano busts Kobra out of jail, he gives Kobra a series of tests, one of which, to re-activate Vanishing Gungaroo and see if he will be worthy of serving the Black Dragon clan. How to unlock *Defeat Undead Parasite in Classic Mode with Kano. *Play 946 matches For both methods, you must fight Kobra at the Outworld Marketplace. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Kobra by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Kobra, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the blood-crazed martial artist of the Black Dragon, Kobra!" He will be seen left of Li Xiangfei, right of Saikhan, below Tifa and above Kaun. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kobra tightens his gloves. After the announcer calls his name Kobra does two jabs with his right hand, then does a jumping fiery kick as the camera zooms then says "I could use the practice!" Special Moves Chi-Blast (Neutral) Kobra gathers chi and releases a ball of flame forward from the palms of his hands. Burning Fist (Side) Kobra dashes forward with his fist (on fire) extended forward, which knocks his opponents down. Death Knee (Up) Kobra jumps into the air lifting his right knee while fire comes off it. Windmill Kick (Down) Kobra slides forward a bit and performs a devastating arching Axe Kick which causes the opponent to bounce off the ground allowing for a juggle. 1, 2 Super Kick (Hyper Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat: Deception Fatality. Kobra makes his foe bend over, kicks him/her 2 times, and be-heads the foe with a third kick. Inferno Punch (Final Smash) Kobra gathers chi then does two punches. If he hits, he follows by doing a series of punches and kicks, setting the opponent on fire in the process, then rears back and finishes with an uppercut that destroys the opponent in a fiery bloody explosion with a Star KO cry and life taken from the stock. Victory Animations #Kobra steps left and punches down, then stands straight saying "That should re-decorate your ass!" #Kobra does two spin kicks, then brings his right fingers to his face and bows saying "No one can ever beat my kickboxing." #Kobra moves left then raises his right hand diagonally, then brings it to his chest, then lowers it, then kicks up and poses saying "Play with too much fire, and you die!" On-Screen Appearance Kobra runs to his starting point and says "Let's see my punches turn up the heat!" Trivia *Kobra's rival is the boxing kangaroo themed member of Red Alert, Vanishing Gungaroo. *Kobra shares his English voice actor with Aladdin. *Kobra shares his Japanese voice actor with Grandpa Louis "Lou" Kalhern Pickles and Squalo. *Kobra shares his French voice actor with Colin and Mr. Francis Griffin. *Kobra shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Bela the Bat and Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez. *Kobra is normally a starter in his playable Mortal Kombat appearances, but needs to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes